A Spontaneous Adventure
by ItsLevi0sa
Summary: Ben's younger sister accompanies the gang on their first treasure hunt... and she just so happens to fall for everyone's favorite techie along the way. RileyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, welcome! Let me just say that I am thrilled that you're reading this. Thank you. I really do hope that you stick around for the ride.**

**I don't own National Treasure OR the song 1234 by Feist, I swear.**

I sighed as the old-fashioned winding clock on my bedside table rang. Lazily reaching an arm out of my blanket cocoon I waved my hand in an attempt to silence it. As always, no such luck. It's small daily struggles like this that make me really wish that I had a wand tucked into my sleeve that I could whip out. I groaned as I inched my way across the bed, maneuvering my way around the gray bundle of fur to my left.

"Until tomorrow, my friend." I saluted the alarm clock and proceeded to clench my fist, silencing that bugger with a slam. Sure, they're helpful little things, but it's a love/hate relationship. Pro: It aids me in getting up before six... p.m.. Con: Dream killer. Sorry for wanting to continue watching What A Girl Wants with the royal family.

"Well Buki" I yawned, "it's a new day." I poked the feline and ran a hand over my face. She's usually just as reluctant to wake up as I am. That is, unless she wants food... So those are two of the many similarities between the cat and myself.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six and a half, six..." I counted down to negative four and then hoisted my legs over the edge and stood up, grimacing at the initial hardwood floor to foot contact. Note to self: Buy a rug. I pressed play on my iPod dock as I made the short journey over to my closet.

_One, two, three, four_

_Tell me that you love me more_

I sang along and danced in place as I rummaged through disorganized piles of sweaters, blouses, t-shirts, and the occasional dress or skirt.

_Sleepless long nights_

_That is what my youth was for_

Throwing a black and white horizontally striped shirt, a black skirt, and tights onto the bed I twirled over to Buki.

_Old teenage hopes are alive at your door_

_Left you with nothing but they want some more_

I began to dance and serenade my not so enthusiastic companion. Oh, the perks of living alone with a cat.

_Oh, you're changing your heart_

_Oh, You know who you are_

Humming as I unbuttoned and changed out of my light blue flannel pajamas and into the ensemble thrown haphazardly onto my bed, I waltzed into the bathroom.

"Hello gorgeous." I said sarcastically as I leaned in closer to the mirror and pulled my hair out of the bun that more or less resembled a tumbleweed on top of my head. Sleep was definitely not kind to me last night. I had dark brown curls and waves sticking out in every direction, not to mention some gnarly bags under my hazel eyes. This is what I get for Netflix streaming until two.

After some makeup was applied, a bit of scalp pain was endured, and a hair brush was snapped in two, I was able to make myself look slightly more presentable. My waves were now what I deemed as somewhat socially acceptable, having pinned them into a loose low bun. I walked back into my bedroom where Buki was, unsurprisingly, still asleep.

"You have no idea how lucky you are" I sighed as I walked over to her with my arms crossed. Most days I wish I was a cat. No obligations. No job. A (hopefully) good home. Unconditional love. Full body hair. You get to poop in a box. I could dig it.

"Well I'm heading to work. Don't miss me too much" I said as I walked backwards, pointing at her still sleeping form. I quickly grabbed my iPod off of its dock and headed into the kitchen. I stuck a granola bar into my mouth, slid on some ballet flats, shuffled over to put on my polka-dot rain jacket, grabbed my bag off of its hook by the door, and I was on my way.

xxx

Dark, menacing clouds covered the sky, as far as the eye could see. Rain fell heavily as I pulled into the parking lot of the Smithsonian Institution Building at eight o' clock. Perfect. Thirty minutes before we open and ten minutes before I usually arrive.

"And what a lovely, lovely, day it is here in DC folks." I said, forcing a smile as I pulled my keys out of the ignition and did my best impression of our local weather reporter. She so blatantly hates her job that I'm surprised she's still on air every morning, giving us DC residents false weather reports on a daily basis. Pulling my hood tight I braced myself and left the comfort of my car, hurriedly walking up the old steps and into the red sandstone Smithsonian Castle.

"Home Sweet Home!" I sang under my breath as I unlocked and pushed open the door. I started to fish around in my bag for my name tag. Pack of gum? Well that's not it. Chapstick? No. Glasses? Not it. A silver pocket watch that doesn't work? Not even close. A spork? Definitely not it. What even is-

"Annie!" I turned to my right to see Larry, one of the tour guides waving as he leaned over an information desk, in the midst of organizing the jumble of foldout maps that had been misplaced and randomly thrown about by guests the day before.

"Larry!" I waved and sidestepped over to the desk that he was working at to assist him. Good old Larry. In all of my years of working at the Smithsonian I still to this day have never seen him without a knit, multicolored sweater vest and bow-tie.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" He chuckled, running a hand over his white hair as he stood up fully.

"Oh I couldn't agree more. It physically pains me to be working inside on a day like this." I said, feigning disappointment and gesturing out the window as, almost as if it were on cue, a huge roll of thunder made its presence known.

"Well I sure hope it clears up later. I just so happen to have planned a date with the wife tonight." He winked.

"Oh is that so?" I smiled as I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure is. A nice stroll through the park, a couple rounds of Scrabble, maybe a movie. You know," He said wagging his finger at me, "we might even go out to eat!"

I smiled. Part of me wished that I had someone to come home to and play scrabble and walk through the park with... or maybe we'd stay up all night and watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy together. But then again, I've never been one for commitment... or relationships. I have a cat that loves me (sometimes), an older brother that visits on occasion, and parents that I love and that are only somewhat disappointed in me.

"You sure do know how to treat a gal."

"I'm a lucky guy!"

"Well," I started, "don't you go having too much fun tonight, Larry." I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh I'll try not to." He laughed.

"Have a good one." I started walking backwards to my desk, awkwardly laughing as I patted my thighs.

"Yep, you too..."

I turned around quickly and made a beeline for my desk. I sighed as I swiftly took off my rain coat and sat down. You know, social situations in general really aren't my strong suit. Luckily Larry isn't the type of person to pass judgement. He's like a puppy, or a baby even. Okay, a puppy. They're much cuter. Old people in general are like puppies. At least most of the senior citizens that I come in contact with. Well, unless you're like my grandmother. Yeesh. She was a tough one. I let my mind wander and stared at the clock on the wall. Eight thirteen, the minute hand slowly creeping up to eight fourteen. I groaned and laid my head onto my desk.

I jumped as my phone beeped somewhere in my purse, alerting me of a text message and pulling me out of my thoughts. I excitedly reached into my bag, (seeing as hardly anyone ever texts me, this was comparable to Christmas) only to have my finger impaled.

"Ah," I winced, "what the?..." I pulled my hand out with nothing other than my name tag jabbing into my thumb. I bit my lip as I pulled out the end of the pin that was in my skin and gently stuck it into my shirt. Slowly this time, with much more precaution, I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone.

_Text From Ben Gates_

"Ben? What?..." I quietly thought out loud to myself. Ben rarely texts me. I grew concerned, thinking something may have happened to my father.

Are you working today?

I rolled my eyes as I typed my reply.

_When am I not?_

It took him an outrageously short amount of time to respond.

_Fair enough. I might stop by and visit._

What? I paused.

_At my desk job..? I have to go. Talk to you later._

I tucked my phone away as the front doors opened and the first guests of the day began to roll in.

xxx

Four o' clock. I sat at my desk with my hand on my chin as I rearranged the paper clips that were spread out on the wood surface for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. This time around I was spelling out the word 'planet'. I was about to move onto the 'E' when a younger couple with three kids in tow approached my desk.

"Hello there." I greeted them and smiled at the children peeking out from behind their parents' legs. I've never been fond of youths, but I'm pretty good at hiding this about myself. Well, at least I really hope that I am.

"Anything in particular that I could help you with?"

"Yeah, thanks, quick question. My wife and I are curious as to if there are any special events going on for the kiddos today?"

"Well," I started as I watched the father ruffle his smaller son's blonde hair, "Uh, we do have the carousel that's open year round, weather permitting, so today might not be ideal... but we also have the Discovery theater, you could take them to an IMAX show? Or there's the Einstein Planetarium?" I offered as I listed the activities off on my fingers, "That's my personal favorite." I smiled.

"Einstein Planetarium sound good, buddy? Want to see some stars?" His son giggled and put his hands on his father's cheeks.

"Yeah?" The mom asked laughing at her son's actions as she put a hand on his back, "We'll try that thanks."

"Of course. Enjoy yourselves." I said waving and smiling at the little girl holding her mom's hand. I started to feel uncomfortable as the small child just continued to stare at me.

"Come on guys, off we go" laughed the dad, grabbing his sons' hands as the Mrs. picked up the young girl.

Now, where was I... Ah, 'E'. I shifted a few paper clips over, just about to finish the letter off with a fifth when I noticed someone else standing in front of my desk.

"Yes, sorry. How can I-" I started as I looked up, "Ben?"

"Annie," He smiled, holding out both arms, "how have you been?"

"I've been great, yeah, really great... What are you doing here exactly?" I asked as I stood up.

"I've been doing well," He said, smirking, as he pulled me into a brief hug, "thanks for asking."

"Sorry," I raised a corner of my mouth in an apologetic half smile, "but seriously. Is dad okay? Is mom? Are you getting married?" Unlikely, "In trouble with the law?" Most likely, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Fine, fine. If you must know." he said as he pulled out my chair and gestured for me to sit down, "Do you have time?"

I leaned to my left to peer around Ben. An older couple bickering by the front entrance, a kid sitting in the corner facing the wall, a fanny pack wearing mom perusing the maps that Larry and I had organized earlier that morning, and a family or two browsing some of our artifacts.

"Yeah, I've got time."

xxx

Ben was leaning up against my desk as I stared at the paper clips spelling out the word "plane", trying to process everything that he had just told me.

"The Charlotte. A _ship_..." I thought out loud to myself, "And you said you know exactly where she is?"

"I'm almost certain."

"Well I did _not_ expect the day to bring this." I said as I laid a hand on my forehead and stared at one of the highlighters in the mason jar that held my writing utensils. The story of the ever so mysterious Charlotte had been the topic of many a conversation between Ben and myself much throughout my childhood. When I was younger he'd shared the story that Grandpa had told him on that fateful day in the attic years before I was born. Of course I had to hop on my old red and white bicycle and make the trek to Grandpa John's house just so I could hear it myself.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, still staring at the fluorescent orange marker.

"Tomorrow." He replied, following my gaze.

Tomorrow? Would I be able to get off of work at such short notice? God only knows if anyone would actually notice my absence. There were plenty of other people working information... I'm sure if I even just asked they'd allow me to take some time off... but I don't even know how long we'd be gone. I hardly know any details. Would it be dangerous? Life-threatening? No chance of a return trip?

"I want to go." I blurted out suddenly, breaking off my staring contest. Work be damned, this is a treasure hunt. A once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I knew you would." Ben replied smiling with a glint in his eye, "Welcome aboard."

I returned his grin. That was easy. I had half expected him to talk me out of it... Though I suppose he had come here to ask if I wanted to partake. He knows how much the story of the Charlotte means to me. I couldn't help but think that I was going insane, though. I'll have to admit, spontaneity is a wondrous feeling. We were about to embark on an adventure. One that, if we were successful, would easily go down in history.

My thoughts were disrupted as I heard someone shouting Ben's name from across the spacious old room. I turned around to see a man, appearing to be around my age, shuffling towards my desk while struggling to pull a damp jacket off of his arm.

"You know," He said finally reaching us as he managed to rid himself of the coat, "When you say 'Wait in the car Riley, it'll only take a few', don't expect me to sit there for," he glanced at his watch, "twenty three minutes."

"Riley, this is my little sister," He gestured towards me without acknowledging Riley's outburst as I raised a quizzical brow, "Annie Gates. Annie, this is Riley Poole."

Riley turned towards me. It was highly possible that he didn't notice me sitting there until Ben introduced us. We maintained eye contact for a few moments before I realized that I should probably stand up. I got out of my chair and extended an arm towards him. He stared at me for a couple of seconds, almost as if he were studying my face, before quickly taking my hand in his own.

"Well it's lovely to meet you." I said in an effort to break the silence that was about to cross the border to being uncomfortable, still slowly shaking his hand. He seemed to analyze me for a few moments longer before he shook his head slightly and responded.

"Uh, yes! Lovely to meet you too." He must have realized that we were grasping each other's hands because he quickly let go of mine and dropped his to his side. Why did he keep staring? Oh God, I probably have something in my teeth. Maybe one of my eyes is squinting. Does that happen to people? Is that a thing?

"Riley's a friend of mine," Ben started, "he'll be joining us on our little adventure. He's our tech guy." he finished raising his brows and smiling.

"Guilty." Riley said as he raised both of his hands.

"Oh, technology. Fancy." I grinned as I nudged him with my elbow. Wait, what?

Riley chuckled as Ben put a hand on his shoulder and glanced at his watch.

"Well Riley, I think it's best that we head out. Lots of packing and planning to do." Ben said as he clasped his hands together, "See you tomorrow, Annie." He winked.

"Yeah, see you Ben." I said as I scratched my ear, "And again, nice to meet you Riley." I added with a smile.

"Back at you." He grinned as they began to make their way to the castle's main doors and out into the storm.

**You read the entire chapter! You're beautiful. **

**I plan on updating often (I might even get the next chapter up tomorrow) if anyone's actually interested ;) I'm not going to beg for feedback but it would be greatly appreciated. Regardless of the response that I get I PROMISE I will complete this story. I also plan on completing a sequel and a third story if Lord Nicolas Cage graces us with a National Treasure 3. Keep on keeping on, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!.. And already working on chapter three might I add. Thanks to everyone that's reading and thanks to the two perfect souls that reviewed my first chapter. Cheers**

**I'd also like to add that I definitely do not own National Treasure. **

Rain was falling in heavy sheets as I pulled my car into the parking garage of my apartment. My mind was still racing with all of the information that Ben had shared with me only a few hours ago. The Charlotte... A ship... In the Arctic Circle... I frowned as I sat there in the driver's seat, wishing that my grandfather was still alive. I know that his passion and enthusiasm for the mystery that was 'Charlotte' matched my own. He would have been completely thrilled to at least have known that it was a ship, not a person.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and exited the car, knowing that I had quite a bit of packing and preparations that needed to be done by tomorrow. _Tomorrow_. Leave it to Ben to invite me on the adventure of a lifetime the night before we're scheduled to leave. I laughed to myself as I punched my floor on the elevator button panel.

Work had been easy enough to get out of. All that it required was me conjuring up a few tears and telling my boss that my father was ailing in the hospital. I got a sympathetic tilt of the head, an "I know how close you two are", a pat on the shoulder, and as much time as I needed off. Mission accomplished.

"Buki, I'm home!" I sang as I unlocked my apartment door and strolled in. I smiled as she came running out of my bedroom and to my feet. I set my bag down as I gave her head a scratch. Sometimes I feel bad that I'm the only company she has and that I just so happen to be gone half of the day. Then again, she sleeps through most of it.

"You hungry, cat? Because I definitely am." I said as I kicked off my shoes and walked into the kitchen, Buki following right behind.

"Let's see..." I muttered as I opened the refrigerator. Eggs, grape juice, mustard, and a jar of hot fudge.

"Pizza it is." I said to myself as I walked over to grab my phone. Carefully reaching into my bag (who knows what else could be hiding out in there?) I picked it up just as it beeped and patted myself on the back for great timing.

_Text Message From Ben Gates_

Oh, how exciting! Maybe it's more details about the Charlotte? Or maybe some other clues have arisen as to the whereabouts of the treasure, or-

_We'll pick you up at four tomorrow morning._

Or something like that. That was somewhat disappointing, though I suppose the information was necessary. I frowned as I typed my reply.

_Have an extra jacket by chance?..._

_Yes._

Well, that's one less thing for me to worry about. I don't think my knit sweaters and rain coat would have cut it.

xxx

I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. My mind was racing. We were really doing this. We were going to find the Charlotte. The Templar Treasure... That's if everything went according to plan which I was ninety seven percent sure wasn't going to happen. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. One thirty. Groaning, I slammed my head into my pillow a few times. Maybe the soft fabric and stuffing could render me unconscious, but no. I wasn't that lucky.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to clear my head of all thoughts. This was like meditation, right? People do this, I think? I reached down to pet Buki forgetting that she was dropped off at my neighbor's house after supper. A sweet old lady that lives by herself and brings me baked goods on all major holidays.  
I'm not sure how long it took for me to actually fall asleep, it could have been ten minutes or an hour. All I know that it felt like almost as soon as I had crossed over into dream world my alarm clock started yelling at me to get up.  
"Until next time." I groaned as I slammed a heavy fist down on it.

xxx

Three forty five. I happy danced around my living room knowing that we would embark on our journey in just fifteen minutes. I needed more excitement in my life. The most thrill that I got was from watching Amazing Race as I ate Beanboozled jelly beans by myself on the floor of my living room. This was exhilarating.

I was in the process of raising the roof when Ben texted me on "on my way". I didn't know what to do with myself. I really couldn't sit still, I was too excited. I grabbed the least questionable looking apple from the fruit bowl next to the fridge and took a good chunk out of it as I walked over to the front entryway to slip my boots on over my jeans. They weren't necessarily boots for extreme weather, but they covered my feet and I was able to tuck my pants into them so that was good enough for me.

What does one usually wear to the Arctic Circle? Well I had no clue. I couldn't find any definite answers on Google either so I was at a complete loss when I woke up that morning. I ended up settling for jeans, a gray sweater, a knit scarf, vest, mittens, and some old boots in my closet. I don't know where they came from but I'm pretty sure that they used to belong to my father. I hope to God that that jacket that Ben would be bringing was warm.

My phone beeped as I ran a hand through my hair. Smiling as I read the message that simply said 'Here' I hurriedly grabbed the bag at my feet and jogged to the end of the hallway.

"This is it, Annie. Here we go." I said to myself as I jumped up and down waiting for the elevator doors to open.

xxx

"I was thinking about Hanson and Perry, crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dog sleds and on foot. Can you imagine?" Ben said loudly over the sound of the vehicles that were carrying us over the icy ground. I stared at the vast amount of white outside and wondered the same thing.

"It's extraordinary." The man who introduced himself to me as "Howe, Ian Howe" replied. Riley's computer beeped next to me and I looked down.

"What does that mean?" I asked, leaning over.

"Are we getting closer?" I heard the large man named Powell question from the other side of Riley.

"Assuming Ben's theory is correct and my tracking model's accurate, we should be getting very close." Ben turned around and grinned at me,

"But don't go by me" continued Riley, "I broke a shoelace this morning." I turned to look at him, along with Ben and Ian, and raised a brow, "It's... It's a bad omen." He said uncomfortably.

"Should we turn around and go home?" Ian questioned.

"We could strap him on top of the truck." I offered with a pat on Riley's shoulder and a glance in his direction.

"Or" Ben chimed in, "we could pull over and just throw him out here." We all laughed, including Riley, though his was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh Riley, you aren't missing that windowless cubicle we found you in, are you?" Ben asked while glancing at the rear view mirror.

"Oh no, absolutely not." Riley laughed enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically. Office work? I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Suddenly his computer started beeping wildly. I grabbed his arm and leaned in closer, grinning as I read "target reached" on the screen. Riley turned to face me with a grin matching my own.

"This is it." Ben said, "We're here." Riley, Powell, and I piled out of the back seat. I could finally move my arms. Oh, happy day!

"Why are we stopping?" I heard someone from the other vehicle ask, "I thought we were looking for a ship?"

"Oh she's out there." Ben stated as he surveyed the land. "Everyone grab a metal detector." He said gesturing to the trucks, "We've got a Charlotte to find."

xxx

I ran my metal detector over what seemed like the same patch of snow for what I thought was the third time when I looked up and saw Riley heading in my direction.

"Hey." I smiled and waved my metal detector enthusiastically, "Having fun yet?"

"Me? Having fun? Of course. I mean, look. We're out here," he said as he held out his arms, "middle of the arctic, and looking for a sunken piece of history."

"I can't believe that we're actually doing this." I smiled, "Seriously! If my future self were to go back and tell the me that was sitting alone in my apartment a few days ago watching House Hunters that I would be here" I emphasized the word 'here' by pointing at the ground, "I would have said 'get out of my living room, you're psychotic'." I could here Riley laughing at my ramblings as I pushed some flyaway waves out of my face.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"Oh it's nothing." He said, grinning, "Nothing at all."

We continued to walk and metal detect in a comfortable silence. A silence that was broken when Ben's metal detector started to beep wildly. Riley and I ran over to find that he had uncovered what appeared to be a bell, possibly the mouth of a cannon, that read 'Boston Massacre' and underneath that, 'Charlotte'.

xxx

Riley and I had plopped ourselves down behind a snow bank. The task of digging up the Charlotte was getting to be extremely time consuming. I rolled my shoulders, sore from using an ice pick for a few good hours.

"So, Annie," Riley said, massaging his own shoulders, "Annie Gates. Any famous namesake that I be aware of? Annie Oakley? Anne Frank? Anne Boleyn?"

I laughed. The Gates family had the tradition of naming children after historical figures. You've got Benjamin Franklin Gates, John Adams Gates, and Patrick Henry Gates, just to name a few examples. Then me, of course.

"Edson. Annie Edson Gates. Named after a one miss Annie Edson Taylor." I smiled looking over at him. I could tell that he had absolutely no clue who this woman was, "She was an adventurer. The first person to survive a trip over Niagara Falls in a barrel." I laughed, "Pretty grand, right?"

Riley began to laugh too. Opening his mouth to respond but getting cut off by Ben shouting an "Okay! Let's go!" I grinned as Riley grabbed my gloved hand to help me up.

xxx

Our flashlights shone dimly as we made our way through small doors and icy rooms. It was almost surreal, walking through a ship that had been untouched aside from natural elements for so many years. I'm sure that I've had dreams similar to this... Though they might have involved a pirate or two.

I jumped as I heard Riley shout from behind me, and turned around only to see him lying on the ground with a frozen skeleton laying in a hammock beside him. I put a hand over my mouth and tried my hardest to control the laughter that was forcing it's way out of my closed lips. That was definitely not something that one sees everyday.

"You handled that well." Ben said blankly, standing over a startled Riley. I walked over to him with an extended arm, still holding back laughter, and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks." he said, without making eye contact and straightening his jacket.

"This is it. It's the cargo hold." I turned around to see Ben prying open an old door.

We walked in slowly and surveyed the room with our flashlights, looking for something. Anything. We opened barrels to find only what we identified as gunpowder, that was until Ben the genius pulled out a clothed box from the barrel that was in the skeleton captain's clutches. We all stood around Ben as he peeled away the fabric, revealing an intricate box. Inside the box lay an ivory pipe. I'd seen many a pipe in my days at the Smithsonian but this, this one was extraordinary.

"Do you guys know what this is?" He questioned.

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?"

"No, it's a Miashawn pipe." Ian said as he turned it over in his hands, in awe.

"It's gorgeous." I added as he passed it to me, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Look at the intricacy of the scrollwork on the stem." Ben marveled, peering over my shoulder.

"... Is it a million dollar pipe?"

"No, Riley. It's a clue. Let me see that." I watched curiously as Ben grabbed it from me. I then proceeded to gasp as he snapped it in half.

"W-what? Don't break it!" Riley stammered.

"We are one step closer to the treasure gentleman," Ben said, not acknowledging Riley's complaint.

"And lady." I muttered.

"And lady." Ben added with a grin, looking over at me.

"Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the Charlotte." Ian said. I noticed a sudden change in the room's atmosphere.

"No, the secret lies with the Charlotte. I said it could be here..." He trailed off as pulled out a knife and dug it into his thumb, drawing blood. I grimaced and grabbed Riley's hand, dropping it quickly as he looked over at me. I watched as Ben rolled his thumb over the stem of the pipe, spreading the blood. He then scrolled the stem down a sheet of paper revealing symbols and words, "These are Templar symbols."

_The legend writ,_  
_The stain affected,_  
_The key in silence undetected._  
_Fifty five in iron pen,_  
_Mr Matlack can't offend._

"It's a riddle. I need to think." We all watched Ben as he wandered around the cargo hold and thought out loud to himself, coming to the conclusion of an invisible map.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean invisible? An invisible map?" Ian questioned, voicing what all of us were internally questioning.

"The stain affect could refer to a die or reagant used to bring about a certain result, combined with the key in silence undetected. The implication is to make what was undetectable detectable. Unless the key in silence could be…"

"Prison." Shaw finished for him. I didn't laugh, but I did breathe heavily through my nose.

"Albuquerque, see I can do it too. Snorkel." Riley said breaking the silence.

"It's where the map is. Like you said, 55 in iron pen. Iron Pen is a prison." Oh, dear Shaw. Dear, innocent, Shaw. 'A' for effort… I couldn't blame him for trying. He was just trying to help. My thoughts were racing, trying to figure out some sort of piece to the puzzle. Timothy Matlack… Why did that name ring a bell? I was sure that I'd come across him on a tour at the Smithsonian. Maybe I'd read about him. Matlack, Matlack, Matlack…

"I've got it." I said suddenly as I opened my eyes, breaking Ben from the thoughts that he was rambling on about to himself, "Ben, Timothy Matlack. He was a scribe. A calligrapher. He transcribed the Declaration of Independence. The-"

"Ink does not describe what was in the pen it describes what was penned. It was iron, it was firm and it was adament," Ben continued, eyes widening. One would usually be upset having gotten interrupted like that, but growing up with Ben that's something that one easily gets accustomed to, "To make sure he could not offend the map, it as put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed,"

"The Declaration of Independence." I finished as I nodded.

"Ohhhhh." Ian exclaimed in wonder.

"Come on. There is no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence." Riley said.

"There very well could be," I started as I turned to him, "It's not like anyone's really checked."

"It's clever really. A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival." Ian smiled.

"There are multiple masons signatures on it as well. Nine, right?" I questioned and Ben nodded.

"Well we'll just have to arrange for a way to examine it." Ian said as if it were no large task.

"We- we could just ask?" Shaw piped up.

"Are you serious?" I asked in awe, "Ask to borrow and examine arguably the most important document in United States history to look for an invisible map?"

"What do you propose we do then?" Ian said, getting more and more frustrated by the second. The tension in the ship was rising… And quickly.

"I don't know!" Ben said angrily before calming himself down, "I don't know."

"We could borrow it." Ian said quietly. Seriously man? There was something about this Howe fellow that I really didn't like.

"The chances of stealing it successfully are incredibly slim." I said, looking down. It felt as if all of the hope that we had left was murdered brutally. We're talking burned at the stake murdered. Cinder blocks tied to your legs and thrown into a lake murdered.

"The treasure of the Knight's Templar is the treasure of all treasures." Ian said glaring.

"Really? Fancy that. I had no idea." my voice was saturated with sarcasm and I narrowed my eyes.

"Annie." Ben said as he held a hand out in my direction.

"I understand your bitterness. I really do. You've spent your entire lives searching for this treasure only to have the historical community treat your family with mock and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have the chance to do that." With the mention of my family what Ian was saying had finally struck a chord, and with a glance over at Ben I could tell that he felt the same way.

"How?" Ben asked without taking his eyes off of the floor.

"We all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine is limited to writing checks do you? Why, I've arranged a number of operations of questionable legality." Questionable legality? Honestly, who was this guy?

"I would take his word for it." Shaw grunted.

"Don't worry, I'll make all the arrangements." Ian offered. I did not trust a single thing that this man was saying.

"No." Ben replied with little thought as he stood up.

"I really need your help here." Was Ian being genuine? I don't think so.

"He said no." I said as I took a step forward. Where did that come from? Confrontation was not what this situation required, though I decided it was too late to retreat. Ian surveyed me with crossed arms and pursed lips.

"Okay, from this point on you're all just going to be a hindrance." Ian turned and with a quick flick off his head Shaw pulled his gun out on Ben.

"Hey!" Riley and I shouted simultaneously.

"Are you going to shoot him, Shaw?" I asked incredulously looking between him and Ian, "You would both be looking for clues at prisons right now if it weren't for Ben. You wouldn't even be down here!"

"Tell me what I need to know or they're dead, Ben." Ian said calmly as Shaw moved the gun to Riley and then myself. I glanced over at Riley who was staring at me, his wide-eyed expression matching my own. Our eye contact was broken when we heard a hissing noise and we both looked over to see Ben holding a lit flare.

"Look where you're standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot me, I drop this, we all go up."

"Tell me what I need to know Ben." Ian spat.

"You need to know… If Shaw can catch." Ben threw the flare towards Shaw's feet only to have it intercepted by Ian's quick reflexes. He smiled smugly, thinking that he had just won the battle. Any second now though I knew that-

"Nice try Ben." Ian grinned just moments before his sleeve caught fire, remnants of the gunpowder that he had dug through earlier still remained. He dropped the flare in the vast amount of gunpowder that covered the floor and all that I could do was stand there in shock as everything started to ignite, finally broken out of my trance when I heard rounds being fired. Everything was happening so fast. I ran to Riley, crouching down beside him on the floor.

"Annie, Riley get over here!" I heard Ben shout from across the room. I felt Riley grab onto my hand as we quickly made our way across the cargo hold, everything deteriorating around us.

"AHH! What is this?" Riley asked loudly.

"A smuggler's hold, now get in!" Ben said hurriedly as he pushed Riley and myself inside, slamming the door behind him after he stepped through.

"Follow me!" Riley and I trailed behind Ben, our gloved hands still maintaining their death grip.

"Get down!" Riley and I scrambled over to Ben and we all pressed ourselves up against the wooden wall of the ship. I closed my eyes tightly and continued to hold Riley's hand as I waited for the inevitable.

**I'm going to assume that you read it! *hand hug* Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
